Darkness Deep Within
by Animelover2193
Summary: Naruto finds out about the Kyuubi at a young age, using it's power to defend himself against a mob of villagers, was that all used. This is the rewritten version, my apologies if it's shorter than the RAW version, I've just began writing it. I don't own Naruto, or anything else, unless, I say I do, but I wouldn't listen.
1. Nicknames

A/N: Naruto will become gradually more like Menma Uzumaki, his evil counterpart from Road to Ninja, not fully evil but dark enough. He will also have the same Kekkei Genkai- Bloodline Limit- as him, something which will be explained in later chapters, or if you read the R.A.W version, you already know everything.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Nicknames

 _"That kid, what did he do?"_

 _"That was definitely his demon powers."_

 _"He's a monster."_

 _"Look at what he did to this place."_

 _"It's in ruin."_

Bright blue azure eyes opened wide in wonder. The blonde who these eyes belong to groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position. Rubbing his eyes the boy looked around and what he saw quite honestly shocked him. There were buildings destroyed and he was in what seemed to be a large crater. Dried blood surrounded him, and there seemed to be both flesh and human insides against the walls and staining his clothes.

The people that were still in one piece looked at him in absolute shock, they began to back away slowly and whispered amongst themselves.

 _"He shouldn't be awake yet."_

 _"How is it possible?"_

 _"It must be that damn regeneration of his."_

 _"Let's get out of here before he goes on another rampage."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Come on."_

The kid watched the people run off, feeling as though he should follow. 'I should go, what if the person who did this comes back.' He attempted to stand only to fall as a jolt of pain shot through his body. "Nrgh." He fell back into his original position with a loud thump.

 _"What was that?"_

 _"It was that kid."_

 _"He's awake already?"_

 _"That's some regeneration."_

 _"I guess the Nine-Tails chakra has some benefits."_

 _"Oh please."_

 _"Well."_

 _"Well?"_

 _"Well, what do we do?"_

 _"I'll take him to Hokage-sama."_

 _"Dog. Where were you?"_

 _"Ah, well you see, I was on my way when a blind old man called for help, he had lost his seeing eye dog, and being the kind person I am, I checked every dog in the village's collar until I found it."_

 _"Atleast try and make them seem believable."_

 _"Make what seem believable?"_

 _"Just take the kid to Hokage-sama."_

 _"Will do."_

The blonde watched as a man wearing a mask slowly walked towards him, picking him up bridal style and running off. The kid noted that the mask he wore resembled a dog, and looking closely, he could see a faint red glow coming from the mans left eye.

'Dog Man', as the blonde had taken to calling walked calmly towards wherever his destination was. The boy couldn't help but wonder why they were taking him to this stranger. Why not just take him to the 'Old Man'- A name the mini blonde had began calling Hiruzen Sarutobi a while ago- He knew the Old Man, he trusted him, and he quite honestly loved the man. But this 'Hokage-sama'. Who the hell was he?

Dog Man stopped infront of a large red tower that the kid decided to name. 'Big Red Tower', and walked slowly inside.

'He seems to be doing well, I'm glad.' Dog Man thought as he stopped infront of two large doors. He knocked twice, still holding the whisker-faced blonde.

 _"Come in!"_

Dog Man entered the room and immediately Naruto realized just who this Hokage-sama was. "Old Man." Hiruzen smiled as Naruto groaned out his nickname for the aging Hokage. Hiruzen motioned for Dog Man to put the boy down. Dog Man did so and the boy immediately ran forward and hugged the Hokage.

"Naruto." Hiruzen said sternly as the boy- Naruto- let go of him and moved back slightly. He had come to both respect and fear the old man, respect because he got free ramen from his favorite food stand. 'Ichiraku Ramen', and fear because anyone who get's free ramen that easily is clearly powerful.

"Do you remember anything of what happened today?" Naruto shook his head causing Hiruzen to sigh. "Kakashi would you please tell me what happened." Dog Man- Kakashi- Also shook his head. Hiruzen sighed rubbing his temple.

"Naruto please, try and remember." Naruto sighed.

"Can you atleast set up a trigger or something Old Man?" Hiruzen nodded.

"The area you awoke in was destroyed by shock waves, it killed many villagers. It also destroyed many buildings. Anything?" Naruto began to slowly shake his head just as everything came rushing back to him.

* * *

 _ **Begin Flashback**_

Young Naruto was running through the village at top speed, hoping to get far away from the angry mob, well not so much as hoping, rather expecting, after all they had tried this same thing yesterday, and the day before, and even the day before. 'Why do they keep trying?' Naruto rounded a corner only to come face-to-face with even more villagers, turning to take the other turn he got the very same result. Sighing in frustration he looked up at the night sky.

"Alright you caught me. Now what do you want." Naruto asked causing many to chuckle.

 _"What do we want? What do we want?"_

 _"You know goddamn well what we want you little demon, we want revenge!"_

"And why do you want revenge? What did I ever do to you?" Naruto asked earning him a kick to the gut.

 _"Why? Why!? It's because you killed our loved ones you little brat!"_

Naruto continued to get abused for several more minutes, around 25 or so, before the villagers had enough and began to clear out.

 _"Not so tough now are you?"_

 _"You deserved every bit of that and even more."_

 _"Count yourself lucky we showed you such mercy, scum!"_

Just as they were about to leave, Naruto began to stand once again. Alerting them immediately.

"You...rds." Naruto mumbled as a cocky villager stepped forward and leaned down to his level.

 _"What was that?"_

"Gon...ou." Naruto growled causing the woman to step back slightly.

 _"Speak up brat!"_

Naruto growled as red chakra began to surround him. He raised his eyes to show they had changed from innocent blue to bloodthirsty red. **"I'm going to kill you!"** Naruto roared creating a large shock wave that sent many off of there feet.

 _"What is that!"_

Naruto smirked as he began walking towards the remaining villagers. **"Die!"** He roared creating a much larger shock wave that destroyed houses and killed many. Those that survived the initial attack were crushed by the debris from buildings.

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

Naruto fell to his knees clutching his head, a few tears flowing freely down his face. Hiruzen and Dog Man immediately rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" Naruto shook his head repeatedly at Dog Man's question.

"What happened Naruto?" Naruto slowly looked up and gazed into the Hokage's eyes, looking away seconds later.

"What- what was that?"

"What was what? Why don't you explain what it is you felt." Naruto nodded slowly as he stood an looked into the Hokage's eyes once again.

"It was horrible, I felt, evil." The Hokage sighed and placed a hand on Naruto's head.

"it seems you don't know much, why don't I explain to you exactly what that was." Naruto nodded and Dog Man sighed. Hiruzen walked over to the small couch in his office and motioned for Naruto and Dog Man to sit. "First of all. Ask me any questions you may have, none including that power."

"How long was I out?" Dog Man placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I can answer that." Naruto nodded. "You were out for only 20 minutes, your regeneration is really something considering the amount of chakra you used." Naruto looked down again.

"Is that all?" Dog Man sighed.

"Yes that's all."

"Anymore questions?"

"No, that's- that's all." Hiruzen nodded.

"I guess you want to know about that power then?" Naruto nodded. Hiruzen sighed. "You remember the story, 5 years ago the Nine-Tails attacked the village." Naruto nodded again.

"Uh-huh, it appeared out of nowhere and began destroying the village. Then the Fourth appeared and killed it." Hiruzen sighed.

"Yes well, that isn't exactly true." Naruto took on a confused expression.

"How so?" Dog Man placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Well you see the Nine-Tails is huge, it would be impossible for even rookie shinobi to miss it." Hiruzen sighed, again.

"Yes, it would be impossible for something that big to sneak past ANBU and appear directly in the center of the village." Naruto nodded as Hiruzen smoked his pipe.

"So, someone summoned it?" Hiruzen and Dog Man- Kakashi- shook there heads simultaneously.

"No, you can't someone a beast of such power, and anyone with the power to do so." Hiruzen sighed. "Needs to be stronger than the 5 Kage combined." Naruto became confused.

"There are 5 Kage?" Hiruzen nodded.

"Well, there are many Kage, but the 5 Kage are the leaders of the great hidden villages." Naruto's eyes widened.

"So you must be super strong strong, huh Old Man." Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's right, Hokage-sama is the strongest in the whole village." Hiruzen sighed when Naruto gained stars in his eyes, then narrowed them.

"I'm gonna surpass you Old Man, then I'll be Hokage!" Naruto yelled pointing at the aging Hokage.

Hiruzen chuckled. "I'm sure you will my boy, now how would you like to hear the rest of the story." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Right, go on." Hiruzen and Kakashi sighed.

"Well you see there is a person who is something of a sacrifice. They keep the Nine-Tails at bay and use it's power if need be." Naruto nodded.

"What does this have to do with the power I used." Hiruzen sighed, as hard as the boys life was, he was still 5.

"You must hear the whole story to understand." Naruto nodded.

"The Fourth Hokage had a wife." Naruto became confused once again.

'Is he seriously going to tell him already?'

"A wife, from what I heard he was alone." Hiruzen shook his head.

"No, you see that was lie." Naruto sighed.

"Isn't lying wrong?" Hiruzen chuckled.

"Yes it is, usually. However some lies are okay."

"Like what?" Kakashi ruffled his hair.

"Like lies that protect some." Hiruzen nodded.

"Why would the Fourth's wife need protected? Isn't he the strongest ninja alive?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yes. But during the 'Third Great Ninja War', the Fourth was the key to out victory, he annihilated 3 whole platoons of Hidden Stone ninja, earning him the name 'The Yellow Flash'." Naruto nodded.

"Meaning they would be out for revenge?" Hiruzen nodded. He was 5, but he was a mature 5.

"That's right, so to keep his wife safe, they kept the fact she was with the Fourth secret." Hiruzen nodded.

"So what did that have to do with the story?" Naruto earned himself a smack from Hiruzen.

"Don't be so damn impatient I'm getting to it." Kakashi chuckled. Hiruzen cleared his throat. "The Fourth Hokage's wife had a secret."

"What kind of secret?"

"She was a Jinchuuriki, a human vessel for the Nine-Tails." Naruto's eyes widened. "She housed it well, keeping at bay just as her ancestor had done."

"Her ancestor?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Mito Senju, wife of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju." Hiruzen nodded his approval at avoiding Naruto's last name.

"Yes, now the Fourths wife, Kushina. Kushina Namikaze, held the Nine-Tails perfectly. Until she fell pregnant." Naruto became confused.

"How is becoming pregnant bad?" Kakashi sighed.

"Normally, it isn't. But for Jinchuuriki, it is a living nightmare." Naruto became even more confused.

"Why's that?"

"Because the Nine-Tails will attempt to escape, and as time goes on, sharing the space with the baby, the Nine-Tails had access to Kushina's chakra, even if only slightly." Hiruzen rubbed his temple.

"Yes and once she was ready to give birth, the Nine-Tails had enough access that he escaped, killing both Kushina, and her unborn child in the process, devastating the Fourth." Hiruzen sighed. "After a few minutes of mourning, he was off to the battle field." Naruto sighed.

"So how does this explain that power?"

"Well, you can't actually kill a Tailed Beast. Otherwise, Jinchuuriki wouldn't exist." Kakashi explained.

"So who is the Jinchuuriki now then." Hiruzen sighed in frustration.

"I'm getting to it." You were born on that very same day Naruto." Naruto nodded.

"Well that's obvious." Hiruzen smacked him.

"Yes well, as the Fourth couldn't kill the beast, he collected you from the hospital, taking you to the battle field." Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"So, I'm the..." Hiruzen sighed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so.." Naruto looked up at him, his wide eyes now watery.

"Why me?"

"Because, if his baby had been born, he would have used it to seal the beast, however you need a newborn baby, and as his child was dead, you were the only choice." Naruto looked down.

"Is that why?" Hiruzen nodded. "So, were Kushina-sama and Mito-sama hated?" Kakashi shook his head.

"No, as Hokage's wives, the villagers had confidence that even if the beast had a chance to escape to escape, there leader would stop it. However as you are alone, they have no such confidence." Tears were now running down his face.

Naruto wiped his eyes with his shirts sleeve, the one without dried blood on it.

"So, does that mean I can use it's power?" Hiruzen rubbed his temple.

"I would prefer you don't but, yes, you can." Naruto's gained stars in his eyes.

"I can be that strong, I'm gonna go start training right away!" Naruto stood and began running to the door, despite Kakashi and Hiruzen's protests, however just as he reached the door, he collapsed.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen and Kakashi rushed to his immediately, but upon hearing his snoring, released a breath they didn't know they were holding and chuckled. "Take him home would you Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded and picked him up, leaving immediately.

 _"You sure I can't take him under my wing?"_

Hiruzen sighed. "How long have you been here?"

 _"Is that really important?"_

"No, you can't take Naruto with you, I have complete confidence that he will be fine." A sigh came from the corner of the dark room.

 _"You're a fool, Hiruzen."_

"That may be true, but I won't let you turn him into a mindless puppet, Danzó."

 _"If you say so."_

'What will you do Naruto, will everything be fine.' Hiruzen turned to look out the window. 'Is Danzó right? Am I just an old fool?'

* * *

A/N: I said Nine-Tails rather than Kyuubi because they aren't speaking random Japanese just whenever it suits the damn mood, suffixes are fine because, you'll find out when you read on... Please tell me if you like the whole italics writing for unseen or unimportant characters... it's new.. A user by the name of UchimakiandProud has proposed making an animated version of this story, so please check it out, one it's done. Since it has to do with story it will obviously be good...


	2. Kyuubi

A/N: As of 05/10/2015 this chapter has been started. At this time I have 7 classes of homework to do- begin- and it's for the 13th so, shit.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Kyuubi

In the three years since Naruto had learned of his inner demon, he had spent the entire time attempting to summon the power he had used that day. Surprisingly, he wasn't even slightly as traumatized as he should be, to have killed so many and barely care. That, was the sign of a true monster. He had woke up, in his bed, a huge grin plastered on his face, that very first day he immediately rushed out, not exactly sure what he was going to do.

He had tried everything from telling the demon to give him it, to almost killing himself to bring it out. Nothing had even gotten close to working, today was no different, he had been trying all day to meditate and bring it out, of course it hadn't worked, and the longer he waited, the less he was able to concentrate, meaning he had less chance of bringing it out.

Sighing in frustration, he stood and stretched.

'I knew I shouldn't have sat for so long, the Old Man even said not to.' He put his shoes on and looked at the only part of the village he could see from his current location. The 'Big Red Tower', which he had eventually found out was actually called, 'Hokage Tower', a name that he thought truly sucked. He had even suggested that they re-name the tower, he was of course ignored.

'I should probably just head home.' He sighed. 'I have my very first day of the academy tomorrow.'

Once he got home, he immediately fell into bed, not even bothering to take his clothes, or even shoes off. Falling asleep right away.

* * *

Blue eyes opened wide in wonder. The blonde was sure he had fell asleep just a few seconds ago, so why was he awake in such a different area than his house? He pushed himself into a sitting position and began studying his surroundings, looking left he saw nothing but a large wall. Looking right he saw the exact same thing, looking behind him he saw, once again a large wall, blocking his way. Sighing once again, he gazed forward. 'Only one way to go.' He stood and began walking.

He walked for around 5 minutes before he heard a low growl coming from the very direction he was walking. Coming to a stop he looked ahead in wonder.

'What, was that?' Forcing himself to move he pushed ahead. The growl getting louder with each step he took. 'He stopped once again when he began to hear dripping. 'Water?' Looking down he realized his feet were indeed inside water.

'How have I not noticed this yet?' He sighed as his eyes followed the water behind him until it was out of his line of sight. He then realized it looked. Crimson, almost like. 'Blood.' He shook his head and began walking once again, almost fully blocking out the growing sound of the growl.

He continued walking until he bumped into metal bars. He rubbed his head and stepped back, hoping to get a better look at whatever it was. He looked up and noticed that it seemed to be cage, or a gate atleast, in the center, he noticed a paper tag, with a strange symbol on it.

'What is tha-' The growl came once again, only it seemed to be coming from right infront of him.

 **"Co... oser."** Naruto looked up as blood red orbs came into view.

"What, was that?" Naruto stepped back.

 **"No... ay... oser."** Naruto suddenly felt a sharp pain come from his left leg.

"Argh!" He looked towards his leg, he saw red... tentacles? Crawling up it and wrapping around it slowly. 'W-what is this?' A low chuckle came from behind the gate.

 **"Do you, feel it?"** Naruto looked up with a pained expression on his face. **"My chakra, it will soon consume and kill you. Unless..."**

"U-unless?" Naruto found himself unable to move anywhere.

 **"Unless, you bend to my will."** Naruto felt himself being pulled forward, and that seemed to be the only direction the tentacles- chakra would allow how to go.

"Like, hell." Naruto stopped moving and slowly, began moving backwards.

 **"Hmm, you can resist? Interesting."** Naruto was stopped when more chakra wrapped around his right leg, leaving him immobile.

"Just, just who are you anyway?" Naruto choked out, a chuckle then came from the gate, and the chakra slightly weakened.

 **"I think you know, full well who I am."** Naruto's eyes widened.

"You're, the..." The chuckling stopped and a bloodthirsty smirk came into Naruto's field of vision.

 **"You seem to have figured it out.. Good."** Naruto began shaking as the chakra tentacles released him and formed a cage around him.

"The Nine-Tailed... Fox." Naruto whispered and fell head first into the bars, breaking him out of his stupor. "Hey fox! Let me out of here!" Naruto half yelled causing the smirk to fade into the darkness of the gate. A growl replacing it.

 **"You, brat. You dare speak to me like that. I am apart of you! Don't ever speak to me with such disrespect again!"** A roar came from behind the gate, lighting the area somehow and revealing a large fox with nine majestic tails.

"Just shut up." The fox snarled. "You're not apart of me, and you never will be." Naruto began raising his voice. "So shut up. And let, me. Out!" The bars forming a cage around Naruto retreated and sunk into the ground around him. Rather than running- which was the smart thing to do- Naruto stood and looked into the eyes of the fox, causing it to chuckle, further irritating the blonde.

 **"You have courage, however you are very, very wrong."** Naruto's defiant look fell from his face as he became rather confused.

"Wrong? How the hell am I wrong?" The fox smirked.

 **"You haven't forgotten the reason you have potential to use my power, have you?"** Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"That's a seal, the Old Man even said so, it traps you within me." The Nine-Tails chuckled.

 **"Yes, it makes you, my vessel."** Naruto clenched his fists.

"Yeah, so what, the vessel is different from what it's holding." The fox chuckled, again.

 **"Is it really though, a vessel isn't a vessel, without something to contain."** Naruto eyes widened as he completely dropped his guard, causing the Nine-Tails to smirk. One more push. **"You wanna know something?"** Naruto looked up with watery eyes. **"Those villagers who hate you are smarter than you think. They realized immediately, that we are one in the same."**

"B-but, the Old Man said that, I'm not, the fox." Naruto seemed to have forgotten he was talking to a demon, the fox grinned.

 **"And he was right."** Naruto looked into the foxes eyes, a little hope appearing. **"You aren't me, because I am you, I am your conscience, that little voice at the back of your head, the one that ultimately decides your actions."** The hope immediately fled from his eyes.

"So, that's why..." The Nine-Tails smirked.

 **"That's why you killed all those people."** The fox smirked when tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes, a little resistance still present. **'Not for long.'** As Naruto began to slowly back away, red chakra shot from the water/blood and bound him.

"N-no!" The chakra loosened, even if only slightly. "You're wrong."

 **"How so?"** Naruto gulped.

"We're not the same, if anything." Naruto let out a long breath, it wasn't quite a sigh, he then looked into the bloodthirsty eyes of the demon. "You're the prisoner." The fox snarled. "And I'm the guard!" Confidence returning, Naruto grinned as the chakra holding him in place dissolved into nothing.

 **"You little runt."** The fox grunted, then smirked, causing Naruto's grin to falter. **"Well, I suppose that's true. You're not as dumb as you look, brat. But, Don't forget I can kill you at a moments notice, so don't ever talk to me in such a way ever!"** Naruto took a step back, the fox smirked. **"I suppose you want some answers, huh?"** Naruto slowly nodded, not trusting himself to speak. **"That day, 3 years ago. You used my power to kill a group villagers."** Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You said it yourself, you were manipulating me that day!" The demon grinned once again.

 **"You said I was wrong about that."** Naruto gritted his teeth. **"Since when has a guard ever been manipulated by the prisoner?"**

"Yeah well since when has the guard been 5 years old and when has the prisoner ever been a demon?!" The foxes grin got even wider if that was possible.

 **"So you have finally accepted it have you?"** Naruto snarled. **"You are nothing without me, and if you accept that. You get the answers you desire."**

"Fine, now tell me what I wanna know!" The Nine-Tails smirked, not his normal 'You're mine' smirk Naruto was used to but a victorious smirk, playful perhaps.

 **"Fine, now tell me what it is you wanna know!"** Naruto gritted his teeth at the obvious mockery.

"First of all, what you began before you got so off course." The Nine-Tails snarled.

 **'That was you.' "Fine, as strong as my power is, it isn't powerful enough to destroy that much of the village, not the tiny amount you used."** Naruto quirked and eyebrow.

"So what does that mean?" The Nine-Tails gritted his teeth.

 **"As much as I hate to admit it, you have a Kekkei Genkai, which awakened 3 years ago."** Naruto became confused.

"What's a Kenkay Gekkei?" The fox grunted.

 **"A _Kekkei Genkai,_ is something passed down by blood, however you seem to have awakened it another way." **Naruto leaned against the wall.

"Alright, so what Kenkkai Genkkay do I have then, and is there an easier way of saying it?" The demon snarled.

 **"Well, your _Kekkei Genkai,_ is something only ever seen used by those with the Rinnegan, the Júryokuton, and there is only one other way of saying it, which I would prefer you don't use, and that is bloodline limit." **Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay cool, but what's a Riggenan and Jorocktin then?" The Nine-Tails snarled.

 **"The _Rinnegan,_ I'll tell you about later, and the _Júryokuton,_ is in your 'Easier way of saying it', is the Gravity Style, you manipulate gravity itself to doing what you please, and three years ago..." **Naruto by now had stars in his eyes. **"You made it into a shock wave."** Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So you're gonna help me, right?" The Nine-Tails looked at the boy incredulously.

 **"Help you? Why the hell would I do that?"** Naruto grinned.

"Because I'm the warden, so you gotta listen to me!" The fox scoffed.

 **"And if I refuse?"** Naruto gained an evil glint in his eyes causing the fox to shiver.

"You don't wanna know." The great demon took a step back.

 **"A-Alright, I won't help you, but I'll give you a few tips, how does that sound?"** Naruto nodded. **"However, tell me why you want this power. Why do you wish to be powerful?"** Naruto thought for a moment before looking into the fox's eyes.

"To protect those most precious to me!" The Nine-Tails grinned.

 **"And who are these precious people?"** Naruto smiled.

"Uhm, the Old Man, and the people at Ichiraku Ramen, oh and Dog Man too!" The fox smirked.

 **'Perfect.' "Oh really? Because the people at this 'Ichiraku Ramen' are store owners, they simply let you in so you can buy from them. This 'Old Man', is the Hokage of the village, meaning he is the strongest, if anyone is saving someone. He will save you."** Naruto flinched.

"W-Well what about, Dog Man?" The Nine-Tails grinned.

 **"Hm, this 'Dog Man', is an ANBU, meaning the very same as the Hokage, he protects you."** The demon grinned as Naruto looked down, his grin faltered however when Naruto looked back up, fire in his eyes.

"Well then, I'll surpass them, and then I'll be protecting them!" The fox snarled.

 **"Stop lying to yourself, why do you really want my power?"** Naruto looked away began thinking.

"Well, it could be, no, well them maybe to, no. I-I don't exactly know why I want it, I just. I just know I do!" Tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes, the Nine-Tails smirked.

 **"You'll realize soon enough, oh and call me Kyuubi, I hate how humans speak nowadays."** Naruto looked at the demon in wonder.

"How humans speak, now-a-days?" The fox snarled.

 **"Look it doesn't matter, it's time you leave this place, it's morning."** Naruto pouted.

"It's not morning yet, let me stick around Nine-Tail- Kyuubi." The Kyuubi grunted.

 **"Are you accusing me of being a liar? Get out!"** The Kyuubi roared creating a large, shock wave coincidentally, causing Naruto to fly back just as everything faded to black.

* * *

Naruto woke with the sun in his eyes, moving his arm infront of his eyes, he slowly opened them and groaned. 'Morning already?' He lay back and stared at the ceiling. 'What a strange dream.' Sitting up and stretching, he realized he was still wearing his clothes.

'Damn, I gotta shower now.' He sniffed both his armpits, then grinned. 'It's probably fine.' He stood and walked into the kitchen, he made some instant ramen, ate it then headed out, not bothering to brush his teeth or, shower.

Naruto began his long and tedious journey to the academy, before he realized he had forgot everything he would need that day. Sighing in frustration he ran home, hoping not to be late for his very first day at the academy.

He got home and quickly everything he would need, in his pocket, all he took was a pencil and an eraser. Sighing he opened the door and stepped out, turning to lock it he suddenly felt like someone was looking at him, locking quickly he turned to see 3 people standing infront of him, snarling.

"Uhm, hello?" The three stepped forward, Naruto then saw that they wore headbands with the same symbol Dog Man's mask had. 'They must be ninja.'

 **"Shinobi."** Naruto blinked and found himself infront of the cage he saw in his dream.

'What the hell?'

 **"You've forgotten already?"** Red orbs became visible which Naruto realized matched that of the Kyuubi's from his dream, speaking of which.

"Kyuubi? You can, hear my thoughts?" The demon appeared in all it's glory and grinned as Naruto's eyes widened.

 **"You are smarter than I imagined. Yes I hear what you think, I'm part of you."** Naruto shook his head.

"You aren't part of me I explained this earlier!" The Kyuubi grunted.

 **"Oh really? Well in your current situation, I know your scared and I can get you out of this mess."** Naruto looked down mumbling 'I'm not scared.' He looked up into the demon's eyes.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" The Kyuubi grunted.

 **'Far too credulous, I gotta fix that.' "Just say exactly what I tell you to, now listen carefully."** Naruto nodded as the Kyuubi began explaining, once done he finished, Naruto didn't get a chance to reply as he blinked and found himself looking into the eyes of the three ninj- shinobi.

'Dammit.' "Y-you guys should probably leave." The three snarled.

 _"Or what?"_

 _"Don't order us around."_

 _"Dumb brat."_

"Or else." Naruto gritted his teeth. "There's gonna be a repeat of what happened 3 years ago." The three took a step back and pulled out kunai.

 _"Is that right?"_

 _"Bring it on!"_

 _"You disgust me."_

 **"Hold still."** Naruto heard a voice from seemingly everywhere as he did just that.

'Kyuubi?' His response was a red aura surrounding him, making the three shinobi look on in both fear, and shock. Naruto's eyes turned to red slits as he looked up to finish the final order of the Kyuubi, he smirked and stepped forward, the three stepping back. **"Leave!"**

 _"L-Let's go!"_

 _"Yeah, I don't wanna die."_

The third simply spat as the three fled, the red aura disappeared and Naruto's eyes turned back to normal. He sighed looking up to the cloudy sky. 'Never again, that was far too much.' He looked forward and remembered exactly what he was doing that day, his eyes widened as he rushed down the stairs of his apartment building and rushed in the direction of the academy, not failing to notice the hate-filled glares sent his way.

'Kyuubi?' He heard a grunt from, everywhere. 'What is that, way of speaking?'

 **"I assume you mean my way of saying things."** Naruto nodded, causing people to look at him strangely. **"That, is a language people spoke long ago, it died out during the clan wars when people spoke differently to confuse there enemies, eventually everyone was forced to create another as they forgot the other."**

'What was it called?'

 **"Japanese, I remember it a little, however during my time as a 'prisoner', as you so kindly put it, I was almost forced to learn this, English you speak, all that remained from my native language, was suffixes."**

'Suffixes?'

 **"Yes, you remember what, 'Dog Man', called the 'Old Man', don't you?"**

'Hokage-sama?'

 **"Yes, -sama is a suffix, it means lord, however -sama is easier to say."**

'I see, so one question. What are the 'Clan Wars'?'

 **"I'll tell you about it later."** Naruto sighed.

'Whatever.'

 **"I think you should also use Japanese, it will throw opponents off."**

'Opponents'?

 **"Enemies, god even the way things are phrased has changed."**

'So does anything change using, Jaypenseasy?'

 **"It's _Japanese,_ and nothing changes, it sounds cooler though." **Naruto sighed as he arrived at the academy. **"We begin our training tomorrow."** Naruto nodded and headed inside, walking to his assigned class slowly, he was already late why tire himself out, he reasoned that no matter how late he was still late so screw it.

He sat up the back ignoring the stares from others.

 _"That's that kid."_

 _"My mom told me he's dangerous."_

 _"He doesn't look very tough."_

 _"I could take'em."_

 _"My mom would kill me if I went near the kid."_

 _"I guess we should leave it then."_

 _"Yeah."_

Naruto did his best to ignore the kids, and just as he was about to break, a men entered the class and stood at the front, silencing everyone in the process.

"Hey, my name is Mizuki."

"Dammit Mizuki these kids are here for 4 years, atleast try and be nice."

"I said hey didn't I?"

"Whatever." A man with a scar on his face cleared his throat. "Hello there everyone, my name is Iruka Umino. Me and Mizuki here." He motioned to the other man- Mizuki- and smiled. "Will be your brand new senseis until you graduate and become real ninja. Now, why doesn't everyone introduce themselves."

* * *

A/N: Yess, finally, I finished, it's about damn time, I remembered to add Mizuki this time so, yeah. Júryokuton, kinda made it up, it's based off of Pains Deva Path, the shock wave is what he used against the toads in his fight against Naruto when the three jumped him at the same time. How do you like Naruto's child-like misspelling? I know the whole 3 years thing is kinda cliche, since almost every horrible or unique thing happens then in all shows, but hey, screw it. Gravity Style, Menma used a Almighty Push like Jutsu in the movie, so screw it, I have an idea of how Naruto's abilities are gonna advance, and how Sasuke will keep up, since it's not Naruto without badass Sasuke.

Yep, Kyuubi and Japanese, in the R.A.W version I just said it died out but I never explained how, the clan wars seemed perfect. I didn't get all the homework done, only 5 of them, it sucked but I got till the 15th to finish, so woohoo.


End file.
